Stolen
by MrHoldHisCity
Summary: Has nothing to do with 1984. It's just a short story I wrote that I thought was interesting. It's about the death of an ex FBI agent's daughter give it a read. BTW my first story on here.


_**STOLEN**_

"How about this house?" asked the wife to her husband?

"Nah, it looks dilapidated." responded the husband.

"Come on," said the wife as the couple walked into the eerie house.

The young couple went inside the house only to find a very foul stench. They followed the stench upstairs to the master bedroom. Soon they located where the smell came from. The closet! As they neared the closet door the smell grew worse.

The young couple turned the knob slowly and pulled the door towards them. Once the door was ajar…

"No!" screamed the wife as a corpse fell on the couple. A dead body laid on the horrified couple.

"Watch the road ya moron!" yelled Dr. jingle to a person driving beside him on the highway. His phone rang.

"Oh it's the FBI, I thought I told you I no longer work for you." said Dr. jingle.

"I know, but we really need you on this next case. I think you'll need a part of this one."

"Yeah and why is that?" asked Dr. jingle.

"Because it's your daughter," replied Agent Neil.

Dr. jingle arrived at the crime scene. He observed all the details from his daughter's bloody corpse, to the blood stains on the first floor. He started to cry when he saw his daughter dead. _Whoever did this, I will find you and arrest you, _he thought. He saw a bloody hand print on the window.

"Did you guys see that over there?" said Dr. jingle pointing to the handprints.

"Will get a fingerprint and blood analyses on It." responded Agent Neil.

"Wait before you do that let me check the fingers. The murderer's index finger is smaller than his ring finger. This means that we're looking for a male."

"Anyone comes to mind."

"Yeah I do, I remember awhile back before she disappeared, she was dating a guy named Andrew or Anthony. He didn't seem like the nice guy type. His face reminded me of the kidnapper of 2005, but I never thought much of it."

"What do you remember about your brother Anthony Mr. Conchita?" asked Agent Neil while Dr. jingle stood in the corner of Mr. Conchita's house.

"I remember every month at a time, he would always disappear with a different girl." answered Anthony.

"Do you know where your brother lives now?"

"Last he told me he lives near a container shipping yard."

"There's one near here. Is that the one he lives in?"

"Think so, he wouldn't go too far away from home."

"Let's go than!" said Dr. jingle.

They speed across town to get to the container shipping yard. Dr. jingle raced to face Andrew.

Andrew asked, "You finally found me huh?"

"You weren't hard to find." answered Dr. jingle.

Then, Andrew started running. Dr. jingle chased after him. It seemed like mere minutes before Dr. jingle finally caught Andrew. He booked him.

Two weeks later. We see Dr. jingle dressed in a suit. He was at his daughter's funeral. He was mourning the death of his daughter.

Agent Neil asked, "Dr. jingle! We caught the killer, but we don't know the motive or how."

Dr. jingle took a deep breath and said, "My daughter started dating Andrew a few months before her death. She didn't know that he was some kidnapping killer. They were on one of their occasional dates. Andrew did his normal routine. He knocked her out. Andrew fell in love with my daughter. All the girls he kidnapped had fallen into Stockholm syndrome. He assumed that Bree would fall into the same trend, but when Bree didn't, he had gotten angry and decided to kill her because she wouldn't fall in love with him. He stabbed her to death. He took her to that abandon house knowing that no one would find her there."

Agent Neil was surprise. He couldn't figure out how he knew all that.

"How did you get all that information?"

"I looked through his file and found that some of the girls he kidnapped were still alive, so I went and talk to them. What they told me gave all the clues to solving the case. Andrew suffers from A.S.P.D."

"What is A.S.P.D.?"

"A.S.P.D. is Antisocial Personality Disorder. Which means Andrew is a psycho."

"You're the best agent I ever worked with."

"Thank you, but I that was the last case in my career. I 'm not able to rest now knowing that Andrew Conchita had stolen my daughter's life."

The End


End file.
